creepypastasfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Creepy Kyubey (Brian Gisborn)
CREEPY KYUBEY A l'origine Kyubey est l'Incubator ayant la capacité de transformer des jeunes filles pubères en puellae magae dans un dessin animé japonais. Mais il existe aussi une légende urbaine le concernant. Creepy Kyubey serait le démon qui hante le patch MBApatchVerMAD.rar du jeu Magical Battle Arena. On ignore qui a créé ce patch, on a d'abord pensé à un adepte de la sorcellerie (vu la référence à Suspiria), mais on sait que quelque part, sa légende se fait connaître, il n y a qu'a regarder le nombre de fanarts représentant Creepy Kyubey sur Google pour s'en rendre compte. Mais évidemment la véritable représentation de Creepy Kyubey demeure inconnue. Le patch MAD de MBA est désormais introuvable, depuis cette histoire avec une adolescente qui s'est suicidée après y avoir joué. Le seul indice laissé par la jeune fille était bien entendu un texte dans lequel elle racontait avoir joué à une mise à jour étrange du jeu Magical Battle Arena sur PC. Dans son texte, Kyubey y est décrit comme une sorte de guide dans le choix du type de jeu. Et elle décrivait aussi une image qui l'avait marquée : celle de l'Incubator avec des trous sanglants à la place des yeux. Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette histoire qui m'intriguait et (je dois bien l'avouer) me fascinait. La première recherche que j'ai effectué était sur Google, mais rien d'intéressant hormis les quelques fanarts mentionnés plus haut. Pourtant après quelques pages, un nom de site me semblait suspect. Ce site s'appelait The Blue Iris... (l'Iris Bleue). Cela me faisait penser à un des textes de Kyubey dans le patch MAD de MBA. Quand j'entrais sur le site, on retrouvait la question exacte de l'Incubator. "Do you want to know the secret behind the blue iris?" avec un choix Yes ou No. Le No fermant tout simplement la page (chose assez étrange déjà), je finis par cliquer sur Yes. Et là je découvrais une animation toute simple. Cela montrait Kyubey comme une ombre avec des yeux rouges, sa queue bougeait. Et il restait planté là. Je voyais venir le coup du screamer alors j'allais baisser le son de mon ordi quand soudain un autre texte apparut. Ce texte était tout simplement une adresse hotmail. Je me connecte donc sur MSN et j'ajoute l'adresse dans mes contacts. Tout de suite après, un message Creepy Kyubey vient à vous s'afficha en bas à droite de mon PC avec un bruit buggé. Mais c'est bizarre, d'habitude le message affiche "...vient de se connecter". Et ensuite Creepy Kyubey m'aborda. "Bonjour. - Salut, sympa le pseudo, tu t'es inspiré de l'histoire de la fille avec son jeu ? - Quel jeu ? - Magical Battle Arena. - Ah, ce jeu. Normal que je m'en sois inspiré, je l'ai conçu... le patch je veux dire. - OK, alors rassure-moi elle a pété un plomb cette fille. Je veux dire une tête de monstre peut pas sortir d'un écran comme ça et essayer de te bouffer. - Je ne sais pas je n'étais pas là. Souhaites-tu me rencontrer ? - Oui, je suis curieux de connaître ton point de vue. - OK d'accord, je viens. - Tu viens, mais t'as pas mon adresse ? - Pas besoin de te demander. - D'accord et tu viens quand ? - TOUT DE SUITE..." Fin de la conversation Bizarrement cela me foutait un peu la trouille, mais bon il bluffe, impossible qu'il soit chez moi alors qu'il ne sait même pas ou j'hab... attendez. Je reviens. Fausse alerte. En fait il n'y avait rien, j'avais cru entendre quelqu'un frapper mais... tiens un lien envoyé par Creepy Kyubey sur MSN... je clique. "I AM HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!" Retour sur la suite de mon article. Après ce message, j'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose dans mon écran d'ordi. Comme deux yeux sanguinolents me regardant fixement. Et ce I AM HERE en grosses lettres me fout encore la chair de poule. Après ça mon imprimante s'est mise à fonctionner toute seule, et un dessin représentant une gigantesque demeure fut sorti. S'en suivit une autre feuille ou le mot MAd était inscrit en grosses lettres. Puis une troisième feuille avec un dessin représentant Creepy Kyubey avec ses yeux sanglants et où il était inscrit : now, you know The sEcRet Dernier paragraphe : il est là. Il va venir me tuer. Maintenant vous devez savoir. Elles sont trois. Je pensais que c'était de la fiction, mais c'est vrai. Creepy Kyubey est le pseudonyme d'un fanatique, il a crée ce patch maudit dans le but d'asservir leur pouvoir démoniaque à travers le web... le réseau étant mondial, ainsi le mal se répandra plus vite sur le monde. Trois démones redoutables. - La première se fait appeler Soul Keeper (la Gardienne de l'Âme). Il y aurait d'autres personnes ayant son pouvoir et se faisant nommer tels quels mais la véritable Soul Keeper est un démon redoutable, prenant l'apparence d'un humain. Son regard peut tuer quiconque osera le défier. - La seconde se fait appeler Mother (la Mère). Selon certains fanatiques elle serait à l'origine de la vie et aurait décidé de tout faire revenir à elle. Dans le néant. Son souhait est tout simplement d'éliminer le monde entier. - La dernière se fait appeler Puella Daemon (fille démon), tout simplement un démon sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille. Les trois ont leur lot de mystères et d'illuminés psychotiques pour leur donner de l'importance. Creepy Kyubey est de ceux là. J'aimerais que ça soit un simple malade, mais depuis que j'ai reçu ce dessin dans mon imprimante, je me sens affaibli. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Ils vont me tuer... Ils le doivent. Ou je le ferai moi-même.